


X-Men | God Loves, Man Kills

by meivocis



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meivocis/pseuds/meivocis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Since the dawn of existence, there have always been moments when the course of history shifted. Such a turning point is upon us now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Men | God Loves, Man Kills

  


**Music** : John's Walk  
 **Artist** : Jamin Winans

[LJ](http://infectedframe.livejournal.com/17889.html) | [Tumblr](http://infectedframe.tumblr.com/post/36696891075/meivocis-title-god-loves-man-kills-artist)  



End file.
